The civil, mechanical, and electrical construction costs associated with installing energy storage systems can erode the economic value of these energy storage system deployments. Traditionally, an energy storage system includes one or more battery enclosures that house a bank of batteries coupled to a common direct current (DC) bus and includes necessary controls and DC protection to ensure safety. These battery enclosures are interconnected to one or more power conversion systems in the field using high voltage DC cabling typically through underground conduits. The power conversion system(s) are then typically interconnected to necessary alternating current (AC) distribution, protection, and transformation to safely tie into an electrical grid. This field integration work includes trenching, conduit runs, cable runs, circuit combining and protection equipment on both the AC circuits and DC circuits associated with energy storage systems. Such site work is expensive, and such systems often not only involve distribution of low and medium three-phase AC voltage, but also often require distributing high DC voltages as well, which is typically less familiar to electrical contractors, further increasing costs and potentially increasing safety risks. In other words, energy storage system installation and maintenance in the field involves a high degree of field labor cost and workmanship risk, such as with respect to personal safety of workers and operational integrity of equipment.